Imoen
Imoen is a human thief and one of the five companion which can become a party member in Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. In the game canon, Jaheira, Imoen, Khalid, Minsc, and Dynaheir company Gorion's Ward in the events of Baldur's Gate until they were captured by Jon Irenicus, which is shortly after the events of Baldur's Gate. Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn starts after the party has been captured for quite some time. Baldur's Gate You dont really have a choice. Imoen will track you down in Candlekeep and then again in Candlekeep Coastway. The second time you speak she will join your party. The only way to avoid her is running away, but she is a good thief and a valuable companion and has items needed when starting. She always has the following item when joining your party - Short Sword - Short Bow - 40 Arrows - 3 Potions of Healing - 1 Oil of Speed - 1 Wand of Magic Missiles In-game biography (Baldur's Gate) Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn After you have been captured Jon Irenicus, he starts experimenting on you, because you are a child of Bhaal, and on Imoen as well for unknown reasons. When an organisation of thugs decides to attack, Imoen manages to break out of her cage and she will free Gorion's Ward from his cage. As byproduct of the experiments, Imoen seems to have lost her courage and she is terrified while she in the dungeon. After escaping from the dungeons, Imoen is captured by Cowled Wizards, after attacking Jon Irenicus with magic, which is forbidden to use in the city of Athkatla. During the events of Baldur's Gate, Imoen has become a dual-class thief mage when she she was a lvl 7 thief. Her character abilities have not improved, while chracter abilities of returning companions have. When she joins the party, she doesn't have any equipment. In-game biography (Baldur's Gate II) Quotes Baldur's Gate * "I've done had enough of this." * "Watcha' want?" * "I care not" * "Yep?" * "This way" * "I am gone." * "Yer a queer fellow." * "I know nothing more, so leave me to go." * "Good on you if you save the day." * "Do ya wanna tell me a story bout' trollops and plug tails? Please?" * "Back home, Puff-guts would always tell me a story." * "Heya! tis' me, Imoen." (When first encountered) * "My blade will cut you down to size!" (When attacking) * "Tis' something most unnatural here, and I want no part of it." (When in a dungeon) * "-Yawn- I'm gettin' a little sleepy." (When tired) * "Booooooriiiing!" (If not doing anything for a while). Baldur's Gate II *I'm getting sleepy. Whis we could stop for a bit." (When tired) *"Good to go." *"This place is too darn creepy. I really want out of here." (when in a dungeon.) *"Gotcha" *"Right as rain." *"Just like good times. Expect for the torture and all that." *"Now I remember why travelling with you is such fun" (when reputation is high) Trivia * Imoen's face, personality and dialogue may have inspired the creation of Bioware character Leliana, from Dragon Age Origins. Dragon Age Wiki http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Leliana References External links * Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Candlekeep Category:Candlekeep Coastway Category:Bhaalspawn Category:Good characters Category:Humans Category:Thieves Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE Category:Mages